


Good Times and New Beginnings

by Ehmotep



Category: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, M/M, Messy Diapers, Multi, Nonsexual Ageplay, Omorashi, Omutsu, abdl lifestyle, all characters are 18+, both in one fic you heard it here first folks it IS possible, characters and tags will be added on, diaper boys, sexual ageplay, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehmotep/pseuds/Ehmotep
Summary: I finally made myself write something for this show, and now you’ve come to read it. How fortunate (or misfortunate) for you. Contains tales of a ddlb/cgre relationship and the many nuances therein, read at your own risk. Outside of the first chapter, any chapter containing sexual content will be specified in some way. Enjoy the muscly swim boys doing what we (I) like for them to do best!





	1. Chapter 1

Haru and Makoto had come to terms with their relationship as live-in roommates, friends, and lovers. There was a lot to consider— they had both had to do a lot of soul searching and introspection, but they had finally come to terms with how they wanted to go about what they had. Makoto had a large and weak bladder, which coupled with his shyness and cutesy tendencies made him the perfect storm to have accidents and regress into a little state. Haru had discovered this once upon a time and had comforted Makoto, helping him to get clean and staying with him until he felt better. And so, Haru came to be Makoto’s silent protector. He was always watching, he’d occasionally comment into Makoto’s ear about taking a bathroom break, in case Makoto ever became overly absorbed in any given activity. Eventually they settled into a bit of a routine— in their free time, they would have a bit of ‘play time’, where Makoto would be diapered to avoid accidents, and Haru would watch over him and guide him through the delicate experience. This worked well for a while, until Haru stumbled into a block in the road he hadn’t foreseen. 

 

 

“D-daddy...” Makoto mumbled, breathing heavily and speaking through a thick feeling throat. “M-more daddy!” He was rubbing himself through his tented diaper, the wet material grating against his sensitive flesh with each motion. Makoto’s hips bucked into each rub, and even as he tried to stifle his gasps a moan escaped him. Haru, who had been awoken by the ruckus, merely watched with a simple curiosity as Makoto thrusted into his diaper, moaning and mumbling to his ‘daddy’. After a few minutes of the crinkly rubbing, Makoto’s legs went rigid and twitched, toes curling as he painted the inside of his diaper with stringy wisps of cum. He panted with pleasure and exertion, drawing the blanket back over his hot, smooth muscles as he tried to settle into bed next to Haru.

 

Haru put a gentle hand against Makoto’s flush skin, nearly making the boy jump out of his skin. “Makoto.” He said simply, not reacting much to the harsh jump Makoto gave seemingly not knowing Haru had been awake.

 

“Um, yes, Haru?” Makoto asked with a nervous gulp, feeling as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

 

“Do the diapers and babying make you want to do that a lot?” Haru asked, cool blue eyes threatening to see past any lies Makoto could attempt to come up with. But Makoto was well past trying to cover up this tendency, so he answered Haru truthfully.

 

“No, not always. But we don’t ever include— this kind of stuff— in our playtime, and— well, I think I’d like to...” Makoto’s face was a bright red, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “I love what we do, and acting and feeling like a kid again! It’s great! But...I can’t help this attraction I have to this whole thing either.”

 

“I can’t give that to you, Makoto.” Haru said simply, biting his lip with what seemed to be a tinge of regret. “I think I’m asexual. I love you with all my heart, both big you and baby you, but I don’t feel that kind of attraction to you— or anyone, for that matter. Not yet, at least.” It was hard for him to explain, but he had faith that Makoto would understand.

 

Makoto felt a little put out by this announcement, the sticky heat of his soiled diaper turning from a feeling of pleasure to slight shame. “Oh, I...I see Haru. I really appreciate that you enjoy spending time with me and will continue to, even though...even though I just embarrassed myself and made myself look like some kind of horny loser or something!” Tears pricked at his eyes as he thought about what must be going though Haru’s mind, before he realized he was just panicking. Haru was HIS Haru, who would love him forever no matter what, right?

 

“That’s not how I feel Makoto...do you think, maybe, we should....look to add someone else?” Haru chose his words very carefully. “Someone to help take care of those needs, that I can’t take care of? I’m sure there’s a ‘daddy’ out there for you, but for me, I’d rather be Papa, or—well, daddy, in a nonsexual way. Do you understand what I mean?”

 

Makoto gasped a little at the suggestion and pondered over it, seeing no problems with it. Well, besides the whole ‘meeting a stranger who is into the same niche thing you are’ thing, and the whole ‘adding another person to our exclusive relationship’ thing. Not complicated at all, no sir. “I understand. I think...that could be a good idea. Will you help me, tomorrow?”

 

Haru nodded and kissed Makoto on the forehead reassuringly. “Sure, I can do that. For now, let’s get some sleep. Come here, cuddlebug.”

 

Makoto giggled and wormed his way into Haru’s arms, the thick material of his diaper pressed against Haru’s thigh as they cuddled closely. They both drifted off into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of good times and new beginnings.


	2. A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing Rin and Seijuroo into the mix. Not sure if their relationship will be a purely platonic one or not, but I’m open to feedback and suggestions. Comments and PM’s are always welcome! Hope you all enjoy, since you probably aren’t at the second chapter by accident.

It had happened again. For the third night that week, Rin Matsuoka awoke to wet sheets. For the third night, he’d rushed off to the laundry room in secret to try and prevent the others from finding out. For the third night, he’d had that dream... his dad, his face obscured, had just finished telling Rin his third or fourth story for the night, and was getting visibly frustrated. ‘Why won’t you just sleep? Can’t you be normal, and get tired and go to sleep? I don’t have time to baby you. You’re too soft, and needy.’ Rin could feel shame and tears hot on his cheeks as he recalled the dream/memory. One of the earliest memories he has, and one of the few memories he has of his father, and it leaves him feeling scared and vulnerable in a way not many things can. _Things_ _WILL_ _change_ , Rin thought. He just didn’t know how right he was.

 

The following morning was pretty normal— Rin brushed his teeth and went for a jog, eating breakfast before going to his classes for the day. He had a few members of the team in his classes, but primarily he had students in his class that preferred to speak in a language that was still pretty foreign to him. It was very isolating, and at times Rin couldn’t help but feel horribly alone and vulnerable. His stress caught up to him, and this dream manifested as if a twisted form of some hidden memory.

 

After classes, Rin ran to the club area and changed into his jammer, stretching out his warmed muscles in the club room. He downed a sports drink and set in on a water bottle in an attempt to keep hydrated in the chlorinated pool with all the exhausting exercises he was to perform. Practice ran normally, up until Rin seemed to hit his limit. He began to fall behind the others, and was barely keeping pace with the pace setter. To the others, he simply seemed exhausted and possibly even uncommitted, but within him there was a war raging over his aching bladder. Rin hadn’t been allowed a bathroom break during practice, and this was the result— a pronounced bulge from his bladder, sharp pains from its sensitive bulge.

 

Seijuurou made sure to run his men ragged in order to be certain he had the best team, both when it comes to performance and when it comes to hard work. He ran every practice until people began to get sloppy, then he’d give them their pointers and dismiss them, but usually Rin was one of the last to give up, yet he was noticeably slowing down and getting passed by those typically slower than him. Sei blew his whistle, “All right everyone, hit the showers! Great work today, I have a feeling we’re going to really rock the competition this year!” He yelled proudly, earning a resounding ‘OSU!’ from his team.

 

Seijuurou watched as the pool room emptied, leaving just he and Rin, still in water. “Come on Rin, lets go get cleaned up.”

 

As Rin climbed up out of the water, he nearly doubled over as his bladder sent anunignorable wave of pain through him, making him wince and shudder. He lightly grasped the hand offered to him by Seijuurou, but he quickly froze in horror as his legs shook and his bladder began to give way, a trickle of urine escaping from him before a loud hissing sound is heard. The rivulets of water running down his legs turns from clear to a pale yellow as Rin sinks down to his knees in shame, a puddle spreading out around him as he sniffled, wallowed, and seethed in his emotions.

 

Seijuurou could only look on in horror and concern as his star athlete humiliated himself by wetting himself in his swimsuit. “Rin— bro, it’s okay. Shit happens, I get it man, no one has to know.” He said, giving Rin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Come on, lets just walk to my dorm, you can use my shower instead of the team shower”

 

Rin was in tears at his humiliation, but he nodded and followed Seijuurou to his room. When they got there, Rin went straight for the shower while Seijuurou got some spare clothes to lend to him. Most of what he had was too big, but there was a Speedo that used to fit him and a shirt that Seijuurou hardly ever used. These should work nicely, he thought. He didn’t have much else due to laundry day looming up— having been forgotten twice in a row now, he found his wardrobe somewhat lacking.

 

Rin couldn’t have asked for anything better than a hot shower after that humiliating ordeal. He had held it all practice— he’d managed to hold it until everyone left the gym. _Everyone_ _except_ _one_ , he told himself through gritted teeth as hot tears of shame stung his eyes and threatened to pour over. When he felt clean and brave enough to present himself again, he left the shower and entered the bedroom, where he saw the Speedo and shirt laid out for him. The Speedo fit like a charm, but the shirt was oversized and seemed to hang off of him almost like a nightgown. Surprisingly, it wasn’t uncomfortable and Rin was able to appreciate the feeling of the shirt and how small it made him feel— it was strange, like a boy wearing his dad’s clothing. He let out a chuckle at the idea, before quickly shutting his mouth as he noticed Seijuurou poking his head in the room.

 

“Hope everything is okay, Rin! And that the clothes aren’t too bad, I don’t exactly have anything in your size.” Sei rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yes, everything is fine thank you. I mean it Sei, thanks a lot. That could have been a lot worse if you hadn’t been there, but also if you hadn’t been there so long and made practice take so long, this wouldn’t have happened!” Rim wasn’t sure where this sudden emotion was coming from, but he was suddenly very angry and upset. He gulped down some air and tried to calm himself, looking away from Sei quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

 

“Ah, it’s fine dude. I talk shit all the time, speak first, think later as I always say!” Sei said with a chuckle, hoping to get Rin back in a good mood. “So, your clothes and swimsuit are in the laundry right now so you’ll be stuck dressed like that until at least morning.”

 

“Okay, thank you Seijuurou.” Oh no. Oh NO. Red alert, danger, danger, Rin thought. He’d already had a rough day, he couldn’t imagine having to spend the night elsewhere— but here he was, about to share a bed with the head of his swim team and charismatic older friend Seijuurou. Sei was no doubt attractive, albeit a bit dumb at times, and Rin felt more than a little exposed wearing his (Sei’s own, mind you) Speedo in front of Sei. Both boys laid in bed silently for a while until the snoring of the first aided the other in faling asleep.

 

 

That night, Rin had the dream again, he woke up in Seijuurou’s bed, shirt stuck to him with sweat even as a suspicious stain was visible emanating from Rin’s body. He felt horrible, and babyish for having wet someone else’s bed. This is a fate worse than death, he thought, trying his best to scoot away from Seijuurou and the wet spot, still warm from his presence in the sodden fabric. He prayed Seijuurou would never wake up, only for his prayers to be answered with quiet stirring from the form next to him. _Oh_ _no..._


End file.
